httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Seven Dragon Knights
is a group of seven renowned knights, who are branded traitors but returned to help Hiccup defeat Grimmel. Biography Helping Hiccup: Hiccup and Toothless, after having their village taken away by Astrid Hofferson, who along with the people wanted not to participate in another war. So Hiccup decides to recruits the Seven Knights. He firsts searches for Escanor, who he meets in a bar on Auction Island. The three are attacked by multiple Berkian soldiers who Astrid ordered to find Hiccup. Escanor singularly handily defeats the group of Berkians. The three set out to Baste Prison, where they meet Ban, who agrees to join the group on the condition he gets the supply of ale. The group leave the prison but multiple Berkians attack them but Ban uses a simple attack and blasts them off into the distance They decide to search next for Melidoas, who Ban reveals is hiding within London, running a small tavern, much to Escanor's chagrin but he doesn't remember where it is due being drunk last time he was there. So they set out to London, unware that the Twins and multiple soldiers are following. The group arrives, they enter a tavern, which to their surprise is run by Melidoas. He helps drive the Twins out and agrees to help Hiccup take back his village. The twins reattack Melidoas, but retreat quickly after Melidoas reveals he is a Demon. They search for Diane, which to Ban's recollection is hiding in the Forest of Camelot. They are attacked by Grimmel, who wants Toothless dead but is shocked by Hiccup challenges him for control over the League. Grimmel leaves to prepares to fight on the mountain of Dragon Island They head to the Forest, where they encounter King, Diane and Merlin who were being chased by multiple Berkian soldiers led by Gobber, who reveals why Astrid has them hunting him down, but being convinced by Hiccup, Gobber joins Hiccup's cause and helps him defeat the Berkians. They begin the search for Gowther, who is revealed be travelling with Zeldris. Searching for three days, Hiccup and the group finally find Gowther and Zeldris, who they recruit to Hiccup's revenge Members Melidoas: * Name: Melidoas * Gender: Male * Age: 30 * Species: Demon * Occupation: Field Marshal of Hiccup's Army * Weapons: Lostyvane * Symbol: Dragon * Place of Origin: Demon Realm * Abilities: Full Counter * Power Level: 542,000 Diane * Name: Diane * Gender: Female * Age: 20 * Species: Giant * Occupation: General of Hiccup's Army * Place of Origin: Megadozer * Symbol: Serpent * Weapons: Gideon * Abilities: Creation * Power Level: 480,000 Ban * Name: Ban * Gender: Male * Age: 40 * Species: Immortal * Occupation: Mercenary * Place of Origin: Ravens * Symbol: Fox * Weapons: Courechouse * Abilities: Snatch * Power Level: 320,200 King * Name: King * Gender: Male * Age: 26 * Species: Fairy * Occupation: Owner of Dragonwing Library * Place of Origin: Fairy King Forest * Symbol: Bear * Weapons: Chasteifol * Abilities: Disaster * Power Level: 416,000 Gowther * Name: Gowther * Gender: Male * Age: 30 * Occupation: Owner of Gowther's Forge * Species: Crafted Human * Place of Origin: Gowther's Prison * Symbol: Goat * Weapons: Herritt * Abilities: Invasion * Power Level: 354,000 Merlin * Name: Merlin * Gender: Female * Age: 30 * Species: Sorcerer * Occupation: Berkian Expert on Interdimensional Threats * Place of Origin: Belialuin * Symbol: Boar * Weapons: Aldan * Abilities: Infinity * Power Level: 471,100 Escanor * Name: Escanor * Gender: Male * Age: 40 * Occupation: Owner of Escanor's Pub * Species: Human * Weapons: Rhitta * Symbol: Lion * Place of Origin: Liones * Abilities: Sunshine * Power Level: 300 (Midnight)- 287,000 (Midday) Category:Organization